


The Three Nights In Which I Broke Into Kerry Eurodyne’s Mansion

by Rogue21



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Breaking and Entering, Grief, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: There were only three occasions on which I ended up breaking into Kerry Eurodyne’s mansion. One sparked joy, one sparked pain, and the third…that’s the one that led me right into Kerry’s bed.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	1. The First Time I Broke Into Kerry Eurodyne’s Mansion

“Tequila please,” I said to Pepe as Jackie and I sat at the bar after another job well done.

“Aye one for me too choomba,” Jackie said. Pepe poured us a couple glasses and we cheered to a nice chunk of eddies in our accounts.

“To Night City,” I said and downed my glass.

“So what now V, goodnight and off to bed?” Jackie asked just as one of Kerry Eurodyne’s songs started to play on the jukebox.

“What?” I asked slightly distracted. Jackie gave me a peculiar glance before it dawned on him who was playing.

“Ah, you got all flustered by Eurodyne’s voice, you must be gaga for him, ain’t never seen you get like that,” Jackie noted.

“You’re the same with Misty but I don’t mock you for that,” I retorted as Pepe poured another glass.

“True, true but choom, the difference is I’m with Misty and you, you’re fawning over this Kerry like a teenager, man has never heard of you, or even knows you exist,” Jackie pointed out to me.

“The day Kerry Eurodyne ever looks at me and likes what he sees, is the day that I die and come back to life, which is impossible,” I said.

“You don’t need the impossible, he lives in North Oak in that fancy mansion with the gold-plated Samurai on the gate, we can just go up there and you can make a big declaration like in those old movies,” Jackie suggested.

“And then get arrested for stalking,” I added on.

“Not if you’re clever, come on, we’ll take the bikes, easier escape that way,” Jackie said. I sighed, a trip to North Oak to make an ass out of myself, why not.

“Alright, let make an ass out of me then,” I agreed. Jackie slapped my back in response and got up from the bar. Just as we got to the door, Mama Welles was walking through.

“Mijo, V, what are you two up to?” she said noticing the shit-eating grin on Jackie’s face.

“Mama, we are on a quest for love, I have Misty mi amor, but V, he has nobody, nobody but an affection for an untouchable rock star, so we’re going to North Oak, so he can declare his love,” Jackie told her.

“And make an ass out of yourself too?” she asked me. I nodded in response.

“Yep, got nothing to lose right,” I said.

“Only your dignity, don’t you two get into any trouble, if I hear you were both picked by the NCPD, it’ll be hell to pay,” she warned us.

“We’ll be careful mama, don’t you worry,” Jackie assured her.

We grabbed our bikes and started to ride through the city en-route to North Oak, the night was settling in and the music on the radio was transitioning from feel good vibes into sexy electronic, I felt like a prize ass for agreeing to this, breaking into Kerry’s mansion, I’m sure the guy was busy and wouldn’t want a couple of punks causing him grief. But to Jackie, no it wasn’t grief we would be causing, but joy, life, love. Everyone knew Kerry had been single for the past six years, living that ‘bachelor’ life. Myself, I too had been living the ‘bachelor’ life ever since Clarke, and it was better that he wasn’t in my life.

* * *

As we crossed the boundary into North Oak, where the roads began to wind and the palm trees would look greener and the sky was clearer than the city centre, I knew it was only a matter of time before I would be on my knees looking like a gonk. We rode up the winding road through a small check point and arrived outside of the mansion of Kerry Eurodyne. I felt that pit feeling in my gut, as Jackie got off his bike and walked up to the gate.

“Kerry, Kerry, choomba!” he called out. “Guy must be out, come on, there’s got to be a back entrance.” I sighed and followed Jackie around the outer walls of the mansion and we found a rock formation next to the wall which had a large penis painted on. Jackie chuckled at the image.

“A penis, real mature,” I commented at the graffiti. I climbed the rock formation and saw I could easy leap onto the rock inside the wall.

“Wow, Kerry’s mansion, fancy,” I said, made my grotty little apartment feel even smaller.

“Come on choomba, this is your chance,” Jackie said following me as I walked over the rock formation and looked at the pool.

“To do what, there’s security bots and cameras, door is probably locked,” I said.

“Let me make a little magic,” Jackie said as the security bots and cameras all powered down. “Breached the network and turned everything off, we should be fine for a few hours, come on, shout it out loud choomba don’t make me push you in the pool.”

“Alright, hey Kerry, it’s me V…the love of your life,” I said sarcastically. Suddenly, I was pushed forward and fell into the pool, getting soaked through. I looked up at Jackie who was cackling madly. “What was that for?”

“You had no heart, no passion, come on V, you’re young, stupid, this is what it means to be young and stupid, put some heart into it,” Jackie encouraged me. I rolled my eyes, my white shirt was now soaked through and revealing my body underneath, my denim jeans were a different story and it was going to be a nightmare to let them dry. I waded through the pool and saw one of the cameras faced the pool.

“Hey Jack, turn on that camera, see if you can get it record audio and video,” I said as I reached over to the radio that was near the pool. I turned it on to one of the rock stations as the song Night City started to play.

“Why, gonna leave a little present?” Jackie asked.

“He’s a performer, why don’t I put on a little show for him,” I suggested.

“There’s the V I know, alright, it’s working, action,” Jackie said. I glanced up at the camera, eyebrow raised and pulled off my wet t-shirt and started to dance in the knee-deep level water to the song. Too late to go back now.

_She pulls my trigger, got me up all night_

_It’s a dangerous pretty here in night city_

_Here in night city_

_Got me up right here in night city_

_Here in night city_

_Here in night city_

_Here in night city_

As the song faded on the radio, I motioned to Jackie to turn off the camera.

“Kerry’ll probably get a call about something odd happening to his cameras and then he’ll be seeing that when he checks them,” I said.

“I hope he calls you after that performance, you’ve been hanging around with the dancers in Jig-Jig Street too much,” Jackie said as I got up out of the pool and grabbed my shirt. I observed the mansion and walked up to the door.

“Hey V wait up,” Jackie said following me to the door. I pushed on the door and it opened.

“Holy shit the door’s unlocked, you think he’s in…oh god did he see me dancing in his pool like a stripper?” I asked dropping my shirt as it was still too sodden to put back on.

“Probably, no chance like the present to get a look inside, maybe…find a trinket,” Jackie suggested.

“One tiny trinket, something he wouldn’t miss,” I told him as he walked inside. It was quiet, large and stylish, Kerry knew how to live well.

“If he’s here, fuck are we in trouble,” I said to Jackie as I admired some of the stuff on the walls, then I saw a wall, four Samurai records, I recognised a couple of them.

“Oh V, check out these Axe’s,” Jackie said admiring the wall. I saw a door next to the guitars and walked up to it, I could hear water running and singing on the other side.

“Fuck Jackie, he’s in the shower, motherfucker didn’t lock the front door because he’s still in the place,” I said.

“Five more minutes V, I gotta find something good,” Jackie said going into search mode and running up the stairs. I stayed by the door and heard the water and singing stop.

“Shit, shit, shit,” I said not knowing where to hide. “Fuck Kerry, you picked the worst house to play hide and seek in.” I ran into the living area and hide under one of the couches. I called Jackie on the holo.

“What V?” Jackie asked.

“He’s out the shower and I’m hiding under a couch, you find anything to steal yet, a pencil, a pen, what?” I asked him.

“I found something, this little crystal fox, cute too, alright you sit tight while I find an escape route,” Jackie said. I sighed and then saw, bare feet walk towards the couch. Kerry was here, inches away from me, and I could see right up his robe.

“Hot damn,” I muttered a little impressed at the guy’s cock. The couch sagged and music started as I felt him sit down on it. I was stuck, I kept quiet as I tried to slide myself out behind the couch.

“Alright V, when I give the signal, fucking run through the foyer and through the front door, it’s your best bet,” Jackie whispered to me over the holo. I peeked up behind the couch, Kerry was sitting there drinking, and listening to music. A strange thing to be doing but I wasn’t going to let that distract me, I quickly pulled off my shoes, keeping them in my hand as I look around, right in front of him was the TV but it wasn’t turned on and my reflection would be visible. Panicking I slowly back away keeping as low as I could.

“Run now,” Jackie whispered to me on the holo. I bit my lip, fuck if Kerry was going to see me, better it be my glorious ass and not my face. I stood and bolted running, hearing nothing until I tripped and hit the marble.

“Fuck,” I called out suddenly.

“V!” Jackie called from the door. I heard the music stop as I scrambled to my feet and started running for the door. We bolted back to the rocks and over the wall, back towards the bikes. We hightailed it down far enough that we wouldn’t be caught by anyone and came to a stop by the North Oak memorial.

“Fuck Jackie, so much for a declaration, not only did he most definitely see my little strip tease but I’m pretty sure he knew we were there and I also managed to get a good look at his dick,” I cried out.

“You also left your shirt on his doorstep,” Jackie pointed out. I sighed and gently smacked the handlebar of my bike.

“Of course I did, I left my shirt on his doorstep and it was my good white one too,” I said.

“Hey choomba it’s fine, we weren’t caught and if NCPD come snooping, well, we were at the Coyote all evening,” Jackie said.

“Yeah…I got to admit though it was pretty thrilling,” I said putting my shoes back on.

“Don’t you feel better, you got to express yourself,” Jackie said.

“I guess, and even if I never see Kerry again, I can chalk it up to being young, stupid and infatuated,” I said.

“You know it choomba and besides we’ll always have this to remember the night we broke into Kerry Eurodyne’s mansion,” Jackie said as he pulled form his pocket a small crystal fox, orange crystal with a little white tail and black paws.

“Your right Jackie it is cute,” I said admiring the tiny trinket.

We arrived back at the Coyote an hour later and when Mama asked about my shirt, I made a quip about Kerry having something to remember me by. We never really went to North Oak after that night, and if we did it was to do work, sometimes when the nights were super quiet, a rarity, I thought about that night, dancing in the pool, forgetting my shirt, seeing Kerry naked, can’t really forget that last one.


	2. The Second Time I Broke Into Kerry Eurodyne’s Mansion

I was fucking miserable. Jackie was dead and this glitterfuck Johnny Silverhand was living in my head as a goddamn ghost. I’d end it all with a bullet if Johnny and his stupid engram wouldn’t spit it back out. After the initial attack from the engram, Johnny was quiet and the night we had Jackie’s ofrenda, there was only one place I wanted to go after.

After Mama Welles handed me the keys to Jackie’s bike and I told Misty I was going for a ride, I picked it up from Jackie’s garage and started to ride. I hadn’t cried, not when the life went out of Jackie’s eyes, not when his hand went limp in mine, or even when I said I’d see him in the major leagues. No tears, was I fucking broken? I found myself riding through to North Oak, when I saw the sign come into view, I started to make my way back up to Kerry’s mansion. I hadn’t been there in months, not since the night Jackie and I broke in and he stole that crystal fox. I rode the bike up to the golden samurai gate and went around the back to where the rock formation connected to the wall. The penis graffiti was still there, guess Kerry had never noticed it or didn’t want to deal with it. I climbed the rocks, leapt over the wall and sat down on the rocky formation, breaching protocol to shut the security bots and the cameras down. I could see lights on inside, Kerry was inside, maybe having a party, maybe masturbating, or maybe even recording music, hell if I knew. I could feel nothing in my head but my heart was heavy, so why wasn’t I a river of tears?

“Kerry’s place, the fuck are you doing here?” Johnny asked me popping up out of nowhere.

“Fuck off Johnny,” I said staring at the mansion.

“I see it in your head, a memory of you dancing in the pool, running out of the house, it’s hurting you because of your friend,” he said.

“Real observant, now fuck off, I’m not in the mood for your shit,” I told him.

“Be nice to catch up with Kerry, see what I missed in the last fifty years since I was killed, you could just walk up to the door, let me take the wheel and we could gab like a couple of school girls,” Johnny suggested.

“I said fuck off Johnny,” I shouted a little louder, feeling the heavy weight spreading in my chest as I stood up.

“Touch a nerve did I?” Johnny said.

“Yes, yes you fucking touched a nerve, have you no empathy, were you a goddamn sociopath, my best friend is dead!” I shouted at Johnny. “Jackie’s dead and there was nothing I could do, so don’t pull your fucking cards now Johnny!”

“Goddamn calm the fuck down, if Kerry’s in there he’s going to hear your outburst,” Johnny warned me.

“Let him fucking try, I don’t fucking care, I just don’t fucking care anymore,” I said. There was the burst, as soon as those words left my mouth, the wall that had been blocking every ounce of pain from that night burst as well. I dropped to my knees on the rock, loudly wailing, I didn’t care if Kerry heard me, I didn’t care if the whole of Night City heard me, I just wanted it to stop hurting.

* * *

I cried for, I don’t know how long, I just cried, when I felt like the tears were drying up, the lights were still on inside the mansion, I don’t know if Kerry had heard me, if he had he would have found me and probably shot me or gotten me arrested. I sat on the rock and stared at the mansion, it still hurt, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the crystal fox.

“Fuck,” I muttered, I meant to offer it at Jackie’s ofrenda along with his tequila, but I forgot. I sighed and stood up. I felt rain on my back as I looked up and saw it starting to rain. I jumped off the rock and went towards the house for shelter, I sat on the floor against the wall, the roofing sheltering me. I was still miserable, my outburst hadn’t done anything to heal the pain. I felt a second wave of tears but these were sombre, I had cried out my anger and rage through my screams, and now, it was pure grief that was left in me.

“I’m so sorry Jackie, I fucked it all, should have patched you up the moment we fell through that roof, fuck the chip if it had been destroyed, I should have prioritised you, I’m so fucking sorry Jackie, we could have made it to the big leagues together but…fuck,” I stopped and slammed my fist into the concrete, pain rattled itself up my arm as I looked at my bloody knuckles. I couldn’t do anything, say anything, all I could do was hide underneath this roofing until the rain stopped and I could return to my apartment. I pulled my knees up to my chin, hiding my face in them, eyes closed staring into blackness, as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I instinctively shrugged it away before the hand gripped my shoulder again harder.

“Hey, hey, if you’re gonna be a little bitch you can go somewhere else or you can not be a bitch and come inside,” I heard someone say. I looked up, Kerry was kneeling beside me, hand on my shoulder, I was too numb to speak before I noticed it.

“That’s my shirt,” I said, my white shirt I had left behind the last time I was here and here was Kerry wearing it like we'd slept together already. Kerry chuckled and hoisted me up from the ground.

“Inside now,” he said and started to drag me inside. “I saw your little performance out there, the screaming, crying, the punching, mind telling me why you picked my back yard of all places to be this dramatic.”

“I uh, I was at an ofrenda,” I began.

“An ofrenda, who died?” he asked me.

“My friend, I blame myself, he wasn’t supposed to die, it was supposed to be an easy job but it went fucking sideways because of course it’s never that easy…now he’s dead,” I answered.

“Your friend died, you had to be fucking close to be hurt the way you are, here, drink,” Kerry said pushed a glass of whiskey into my hand.

“I’m more of a tequila guy myself,” I said and downed the whiskey. “But this works just as well.”

“It better, sit,” Kerry said pointing to the sofa. “Got a name?”

“V, listen I really shouldn’t be here, I wasn’t meant to-,” I began before he cut me off.

“No you shouldn’t, but that didn’t stop you last time did it, loved the video by the way, I still watch it on occasion,” he said to me with a cheeky smirk. I sank into the couch slightly.

“Oh fuck, fucking kill me now Johnny do it,” I said.

“Fuck no, you got yourself into this mess,” Johnny retorted.

“Fuck, you’re a mess V, worse than me and I’m a fucking wreck,” Kerry commented. I glanced at him, he was still hot, my eyes travelled down, he had pants on this time. I stood up from the couch, my head banging from the whiskey and the headache that formed when I’d stopped crying.

“I should go, you can keep the shirt by the way,” I said and placed the crystal fox on the table. “Thanks for the drink Kerry, if you never see me again…well I hope you liked what you saw,” I started to walk away.

“I did yeah,” he said. I stopped, and laughed.

“See you around.”

* * *

I left the mansion, hopped back over the wall and returned to Jackie’s bike. I sat there on the bike for what seemed like eternity before I decided to return to the Coyote, when I stepped through the door, I went to Mama Welles and hugged her, guess that made me the only family she had left.

“Oh V, are you okay, you’ve been crying,” she said noticing my eyes weren’t looking great.

“I miss him so much Mama Welles, it’s not the same without him,” I told her.

“Aye Mijo, el esta en un mejor lugar,” she said to me. I left Mama Welles and went to Misty giving her a hug too, we both needed one.

“Did you back to the Eurodyne mansion?” she asked me.

“Yeah, was the only place I could think to go,” I replied.

“How did it go?”

“It went, but…something I told Jackie all that time ago came true,” I said to her.

“Perhaps it was a good thing you went back then, I hope you find peace soon V,” Misty said to me.

“Thanks Misty.”

I returned to my apartment a while later, I went straight to bed, exhausted, I don’t know how long I slept for until I got a message.

_V, don’t be a stranger okay, you ever want to chat, you know how to get in._

It was from Kerry, I looked up at the ceiling.

“Told you Jackie,” I said with a smile. “But I guess you told me too.”


	3. The Third And Final Time I Broke Into Kerry Eurodyne’s Mansion

Johnny can take all the credit he wants for this night, but it was my idea to visit Kerry as it led to a pretty wild night.

I hadn’t spoken to Kerry at all since the night of Jackie’s ofrenda. I had my hands full with the Voodoo Boys, Takemura, helping Judy find Evelyn, Panam find her car and running to some cop named River, who Johnny described as a ‘himbo’. I had no time to call Kerry. I wanted to cool off on my search to fix this chip, I was run ragged, so Johnny suggested I help him make amends with Rogue, big mistake, I let him take the wheel once and I ended up with a tattoo on my arm. Never again, I told him, like a fucking toddler you can’t trust Johnny with the keys to the car, so never again, he wants to talk to Kerry or Rogue, he can haunt a fucking computer to do that.

I sighed as I sat on the abandoned car in the drive-in in North Oak, Rogue had gone, we had gone to talk and watch Bushido X at Johnny’s insistence. But this time Johnny wasn’t allowed to drive, he had to watch me and Rogue swap stories, she told me all about how she had changed from the old days, something Johnny wasn’t fond of knowing, and I told her all about Clarke, the backstabbing ex-boyfriend, I told her about Jackie and the night we broke into Kerry’s place, followed up with the night of Jackie’s ofrenda and how Kerry showed me a glimpse of sympathy. Even Rogue thought my crush was adorable.

“Well I hope you had fun on MY date,” Johnny said pissed that he had missed out on the chance to cop a feel of Rogue.

“I told you Johnny, you can’t be trusted, even Rogue knew that, I think she was happy she didn’t have to deal with you,” I told him as I left the drive-in returning to Jackie’s bike.

“God fuck V and here I thought we were starting to get along,” he said to me. I turned on the radio on the bike, like magic, one of Kerry’s songs was playing.

“I do need to take him up on his offer,” I said and looked at his message. “Maybe I’ll surprise him…and you, I got a talent that would impress even you.” I told Johnny.

“Oh, what talent is that, sucking dick?” Johnny asked.

“Yes, but that’s not what I’m talking about,” I retorted as I started the bike. I rode up to Kerry’s place, parking the bike in front of the gate and hopping the wall.

“If this goes tits up, this is your fault,” Johnny said.

“Hey I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t insisted on that date with Rogue,” I said walking up to the door. I pushed on the door, it was open, but inside was worse for wear, takeout boxes, books on the floor, I spotted _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep_ on the floor and picked it up, flicking through a couple pages.

“Didn’t know he was a fan,” I muttered putting the book on the table. I walked over to the guitars on the wall and admired them.

“Which one would be good for this?” I asked myself.

“Try that one,” Johnny said pointing to the blue one. I picked it off the wall, checked it’s tuning and then put the strap over my shoulder.

“Want to know a fun fact about me Johnny, I’m not bad with an axe, growing up on the street, I picked up a few skills, learned to busk to make eddies, maybe not to yours or Kerry’s tastes, but good enough, I covered pretty much anything I heard,” I said and started to play. I had no idea where Kerry was or if he was even in, but I hadn’t touched a guitar since Jackie’s death and it was good to hold one again. I started playing the one song, the only song I had managed to write, one that had been burned into my head since I survived Dex’s bullet, notes that leapt out at me but I never had strings to pluck and let them sing. I played the melody that had burned itself in my skull, moving around the foyer like I was dancing with the axe itself, until I got to the soft bridge as I turned I could see Kerry standing before me, looking totally confused. I walked towards him as I started to sing:

_“I wish I’d had the wherewithal to find you when I had the chance_

_Instead I danced with death in fervour’s skin_

_I missed the moment before the fall to recognise I had a voice_

_A choice to stop it all from happening_

_If only I could save you from the pain”_

I stopped playing, breathing out and Kerry’s mouth dropped.

“You can fucking play guitar?” Kerry asked me.

“Well I’m no Johnny Silverhand,” I said to him.

“But you can play guitar,” Kerry said again.

“Yeah, learnt growing up on the streets of Night City, never wrote shit though because there’s nothing to write about,” I said putting the guitar back on the wall.

“But you’re not half bad, voice is good too, that aside, nice to see your face again,” Kerry said. “You seem in better spirits, honestly thought you weren’t going to call.”

“I’ve been busy dealing with life and death shit,” I answered.

“And I have been dealing with those prissy little bitches the Us Cracks, girls want to cover my song for their new tour, fuck if I’m letting them,” Kerry said as he gestured me to follow him. I followed him through to the living area, TV was on playing a music station.

“Want a drink?” Kerry offered.

“Sure, I could use one,” I said sitting down. Kerry handed me a glass and saw what was on my arm.

“What the hell is that on your arm, Johnny and V, got a new squeeze?” Kerry asked.

“He’s not my squeeze, he’s the fucking worst,” I answered and drinking, tequila, he remembered. Johnny showed up sitting beside Kerry on the couch. “And if you want to hear the story…well how much time do you have?”

“I got all night V, only plan I had was to watch your little performance again,” Kerry told me.

“Be honest,” I began, knowing this question was going to lead me to one of two answers. “Have you…jerked off to it?” Kerry only smiled before laughing at me.

“Tell me V, what’s the story with the tattoo?”

I began with the job offer from Dexter Deshawn, the Relic, getting into Konpeki Plaza and Jackie’s New Barcelona story. Yorinobu murdering his own father, escaping the Plaza, Jackie dying in our Delamain vehicle. Dex putting a bullet in my head, activating the chip and Takemura saving my life. Kerry only stopped me when I mentioned the night Johnny appeared and tried to kill me in my apartment.

“Hold the fuck up, you’re telling me that Johnny Silverhand, my best friend from fifty-odd years back is living in your head?” he asked me pouring another glass.

“His engram was on the chip, I saw his memories, saw you...saw his death, it’s how I got the tattoo, I let Johnny take the wheel once, just one time so he could talk to Rogue and he took my body out on a bender, so I told him never again,” I answered, drinking another shot of tequila. “And do you want to know the worst part of it all, I’m starting to get along with the glitterfuck, I’ll be out trying to find the rumoured cat that’s been spotted around my building and Johnny is there losing his mind over it, I go to see my friends in Jig-Jig Street, he’s there…watching a Joy Toy go to town on my dick like it’s the end of the world and criticizing my technique, Johnny’s the friend that’s an asshole and everybody knows it but you still hang out with him at the bar because he gets you.”

“You hit the nail on the head there V, that’s Johnny,” Kerry said.

“I know, he can see my memories too, he saw Clarke,” I said as I remembered Clarke and the twinge of hurt that still sat in my stomach when Johnny first asked me about him.

“Who’s Clarke?” Kerry asked me.

“Just a guy…thought he was the one, turns out he wasn’t,” I told him. I didn’t want to tell him the story. I had told Panam the story and she understood, so did Judy, but Kerry, I didn’t want to say much. “Touchy subject, still trying to get over it.” Kerry didn’t say anything but something in his eyes told me he understood.

“You know, a couple nights after your little breakdown, I went down to Watson, dinged my chrome slightly and needed a fix, my usual Ripperdoc was out of commission for the day because he had implanted a couple of his patients with those Mr Studs…still haven’t heard from him, so I went to see Viktor Vektor,” Kerry said.

“You went to Vik?” I asked him.

“He came highly recommended by my Ripperdoc, so I went down and was at that uh Misty’s Esoterica, Vik must have been real busy because I had to wait for an hour, but me and Misty we got to talking, talked about your friend, talked about you, said some real nice stuff about you too,” he told me.

“Like what?”

“That you’re a sweet guy, you’re loyal, and that when your friend died you stuck up for her against his mother, you’re stand-up, Vik also wouldn’t shut up about you when I mentioned your name,” Kerry added on. I chuckled, good old Vik.

“So you met Misty then, she’s a good person, I remember when Jackie and I told her about the time we broke in, how I hid under the couch because we dumb fucks thought you would leave your own house unlocked and empty,” I said laughing at the memory.

“And then I found your shirt on my doorstep, fits nice too, can’t get the smell off of it though,” Kerry said.

“Owned that shirt for years, even lived in it for three weeks straight once, didn’t take it off, sweat must have just buried itself into the fibre,” I said to him. Kerry raised an eyebrow at me unimpressed with the story.

“He can talk, guy never showered on tours most nights, nothing is worse than the smell of baked crotch in a dinky ass tour bus,” Johnny commented. I ignored Johnny and kept looking at Kerry and leaned back on the couch.

There was a blissful moment of silence as I reflected on everything when I heard it, the sound of Night City starting to play on the music station. I smiled, glanced at Kerry and stood up.

“Why settle for a video when you can get a live performance?” I said, the tequila starting to hit all the right spots. Always needed a few before I could really shake up a dance floor.

“A live performance…alright V, let’s see what you got,” Kerry agreed, settling on the couch. I moved the glasses off the table and climbed on, slowly swaying my hips to the soft beat and the seductive melancholic voice. I shrugged off the Samurai jacket, letting it fall to the floor.

Jackie had been right, I had spent too much time in Jig-Jig Street with my dancer friends. I could tell Kerry was interested, his eyes never left my form as I danced. I moved towards the edge of the table, leaning down and with a wink, I held out my hand inviting him to join me. He reached out, clasped my hand and I pulled him up onto the table, not sure how it was supporting both our weights. His hands were gripped onto my waist, grinding up against me to the music, didn’t think it would be his thing this song. I turned my back to him, Kerry still grinding against me, hands still on my waist. That’s when I felt it, his lips on my neck. I drew in a breath, feeling my body wanting to freeze.

“Don’t lock up now V, you’ve got his attention, might want to keep it,” Johnny said from the corner of the room. Words of encouragement, thanks.

“What V, too good for you?” I heard Kerry whisper against my ear, I responded with an exhale coupled with a slight moan. “Oh you like it, might like this then.” he turned me back to him, locked into his piercing blue eyes. This was much closer to Kerry than I think I’d ever been. I leaned forward, locked in a kiss with the older rocker. Intensity reared its head and the little voice in my head, the one that wasn’t Johnny, was telling me to seize the moment. I pulled Kerry closer, if I was going to get a taste of heaven I wanted the whole fucking dish. Kerry pulled me down off the table onto the couch, his hands already trying to tear at my shirt which I pulled off and flung behind me.

“This is where it gets good,” Johnny muttered behind the couch as he glanced at me. I gave him a sharp glare and he smirked and vanished from sight. I looked down at Kerry, straddling his lap, and I could only grin.

“Want to take this to bed?” I suggested.

“Thought you’d never fucking ask V,” Kerry answered and kissed me again, fuck this man tasted good, like sugar.

Kerry pushed me off him, grabbing my hand and pulling me to follow him towards his bed, fuck I was going to be in bed with Kerry Eurodyne, I was going to fuck him, or he was going to fuck me, I had no idea what his dynamic was. He pushed me down onto the bed and walked over to the stereo that was under some cabinet and pressed a button, suddenly heavy rock started to blast from the stereo, a song I knew very well, I’d heard it on the radio plenty. He climbed over me, running his hand slowly down my body towards my jeans and grabbing my crotch.

Pop. One button. Pop. Another button. Pop. The final button. Then Kerry’s fingers, one, two, and three, lighting tracing the dark silk.

“Silk huh,” he noted as he withdrew and pulled off my shoes, throwing them across the floor and pulling my jeans off, tossing them onto the treadmill. I leaned back slightly, feeling the anticipation as Kerry pulled my shorts off, liberating me. Words couldn’t form, but I had to say something as he slowly started to work my erection with his mouth, the only words blasting its way through my head was ‘fuck’.

“Speechless?” Johnny asked as he looked down at me. I glared up at him. “Enjoy your evening kid.” He said then vanished. Better be the last time, I thought arching my back and moaning slightly, I sat up to watch Kerry slide his tongue up my shaft, I rolled my head back and moaned again.

“You think this is good, I’ve got something better,” Kerry said as he pulled back to start taking his clothes off. Once stripped, I grinned at his impressive physique.

“Just as good as the first time I saw it,” I muttered as Kerry climbed over me. He gave me one more kiss before biting down on my neck. This was it, the moment. I forced Kerry to look at me, gaze deep and kissed him, I wanted him at this very moment.

“Fuck me,” I whispered to him. His mouth curved in a slight smile as he dug his fingers into the flesh of my thigh.

“Music to my fucking ears,” he said. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of ‘Booty Relax’, quality choice, used it myself on many an occasion. I bit my lip in anticipation as Kerry squeezed a glob of the lubricant onto his fingers. Cool and wet on my skin as Kerry started to slowly massage me, fingers one and two slowly inserting into me. A low guttural sigh escaped my lips, God was I fucking ready to accept Kerry, I needed him deep, wanted us to fucking melt into one being. Kerry hooked his free arm under my leg lifting it up as he withdrew fingers one and two and pushed my legs further apart.

Soon as I felt his girth, my breath rose and I heard my voice crack, I breathed out as I looked up at Kerry, his smile gleaming under the light. He interlocked his fingers with mine as he continued to thrust, I arched my back in response to each thrust, propping myself up onto my elbows so I could keep up with him. Each breath of mine felt ragged and heavy, putting my all into it.

“Kiss me,” I begged trying to pull myself forward, Kerry leaned forward and kissed me hard. I was on the edge of paradise and I wanted to gaze deep when I got there. My vision felt misty as I gazed at his wondrous face, half wondering if the biochip was malfunctioning again and then I felt it ride through me, as I cried out in pleasurable ecstasy, my orgasm rippling through me and my optics flashing blue and red for a brief second.

“Ride it V, I’m so fucking close,” Kerry breathed as he pulled me close, our locked hands supporting my back as Kerry kissed me once more before throwing his head back.

“Fuck, oh God V yes!” he cried out as he finally reached his peak, collapsing onto me as I felt his warmth fill me up and spread through me. We lay in a heaped mess, breathing heavily and I saw our fingers were still locked together. A flash of blue appeared in my optics as I read the words ‘Relic: Stabilised’. I breathed out and wrapped my free arm around Kerry holding him tight.

“You alright kid, saw your optics flash and thought I broke you,” he said to me.

“No…I’m fine, I’m better than fine actually,” I said to him as I looked at his eyes once again, if eyes were the windows to the soul then I could see Kerry’s clear as day. I saw Johnny reappear, leaning on the headboard looking down at me.

“Fuck V, I think Kerry just shagged some life into that biochip, or he fucked you so hard it’s broken even more,” Johnny commented. I chuckled as Kerry and I unlocked ourselves from each other’s grasp to lie on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. Kerry grabbed my hand, holding it tight as I turned to him. I said nothing but smile as I leaned forward for one more kiss.

I wasn’t sure how long we were lying in bed before we fell asleep, but when I awoke the next morning, I turned to see Kerry sleeping soundly on his front, the sunshine bathing the both of us. I caressed his cheek as he stirred and opened his eyes, a soft smile on his lips.

“You’re still here,” he muttered.

“I didn’t want to leave,” I told him. I sat up and ruffled my hair. My holo started to ring and I saw it was Judy.

“Hey Judy, what’s up?” I asked her.

“V, nice hair, you coming to Tom’s Diner for breakfast, River and Panam are joining,” she said to me.

“Sure, make it a booth too, I’m bringing someone,” I answered.

“Alright, later choomba,” she said and hung up.

“Fancy pancakes Kerry?” I asked him as he rolled over.

“Why the fuck not V, I haven’t left this place in…way too long,” he replied sitting up. He gave me a longer kiss, sugary but tender and content.

We both dressed and left his mansion, actually locking the front door this time, as we went to my bike to ride into the city and meet the gang. Johnny appeared just as Kerry got on the back of my bike, hugging my waist to hold on. I gave Johnny a nod as he smiled at me and nodded back.

“Don’t fucking break his heart,” he warned me before vanishing. I chuckled.

“I don’t have any plans to,” I said and started my bike.


End file.
